A Bearable Sorrow
by Casa Circe
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2014 Day One: Melancholy. That was the thing about getting old, the world was moving faster and even they had to admit that sometimes they could no longer keep up with it. Both of them had watched so many of their loved ones fade away every year, while they remained, slowly becoming strangers in a new world.


**ZUTARA WEEK 2014, Day 1: MELANCHOLY**

_**A Bearable Sorrow**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Avatar: the Last Airbender **_**and **_**The Legend of Korra **_**belong to Bryke, but Zutara Week belongs to all Zutarians. **

**NOTE: Seven years and still not stopping! I haven't written Zutara in a while and I suspect I will only be doing so during Zutara Week but it was nice to get back in the groove a bit. Not the happiest prompt to start with but I tried to come up with something bittersweet and not so depressing.**

**And for once this is set in the Legend of Korra timeline (right after Book 3, Episode 4), so we are seeing Zuko and Katara in their golden years. The beauty of writing them when they are older is that there's already so much history between them. Hope you like this!**

"Admit it," the waterbender teased, "you're getting too old for this."

Her patient merely grunted in response and Katara smiled as she spread the glowing, healing liquid across the aged firebender's injuries. This was not the first time she had to come to his rescue and she was certain this would not be the last.

"For what it's worth, I was not alone," Zuko remarked with a sigh, "but even with the support of some of your most talented kinsmen, I was unable to prevent Zaheer from succeeding."

Katara frowned. The news of P'li's escape had just recently reached her and it was fortunate that she was not far from the North Pole when she heard. She had immediately rushed to her old friend's side, more to assuage his wounded pride than any other physical injuries, which, to his credit, were superficial at worst.

Zuko was disappointed at what he viewed as a personal failure but he also knew that there was very little he could have done differently. He was loath to admit it but he really was getting on in years.

"I already alerted Lin Bei Fong about the situation and she's on her way to the Avatar now," Zuko commented as Katara finished healing his injuries, "I can only hope that that will be enough to protect her."

"It will be," Katara reassured him, "Korra has grown in strength and wisdom and is surrounded by friends who will never leave her side. And now that she has been warned of the danger, she will be better prepared to face it."

Zuko nodded but still looked unconvinced. Katara rolled her eyes and put a hand on his shoulder affectionately.

"You have to learn to let the young fight their own battles," the waterbender counseled him.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at her. "This coming from the waterbender who frequently goes on clandestine missions as the Painted Lady to free villages from bandits?" he said sarcastically.

"Touché," Katara replied good-naturedly, "you're still the only one who knows about that. Besides, we can't let the youths have all the glory. You and I still have a few good fights in us yet."

"Of course," Zuko agreed with a smile, "it's good to see you again, my dear friend."

"And you, you incorrigible old platypus bear," Katara said, returning the smile.

The retired Fire Lord simply shrugged. He went over to a small table where Katara had laid out a teapot and two cups, as always. He took the teapot in his hands and heated the tea. When it was ready, he poured it into the cups and handed one to his companion. She nodded gratefully and they both sat in silence, sipping their tea and contemplating the journeys they had both taken.

They had seen so much and their time wasn't over yet. They couldn't complain because they had both lived long, full lives. But that was the thing about living to such an old age, the world was moving faster and even they had to admit that sometimes they could no longer keep up with it. Both of them had watched so many of their loved ones fade away every year, while they remained, slowly becoming strangers in a new world. They insisted on going on adventures because it distracted them from their own loneliness, from the memories, both painful and sweet, that filled their nights.

Zuko and Katara exchanged a knowing look as they sipped their tea. They had known each other for so long that words were sometimes unnecessary between them. Any sorrow was bearable as long as it was not suffered alone.

Soon, they too would fade away and their stories would be but pages in a history book.

But for now, the journey continues.


End file.
